


The Same Pain

by HelenofTroy



Series: Versailles~Why were you in my way that day? Part 1 [1]
Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:45:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenofTroy/pseuds/HelenofTroy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lost of Henriette, wife of Philippe D´Orleans left a deep empty in Philippe´s heart, even much more than in the same Louis XIV, his brother, and the only true Henriette´s love that not even Chevalier is able to fill. <br/>And in middle of such of so much despair and lack of love, a helping hand, the most unexpected for a prince, Claudine the same doctor who days before tried to save Henriette´s life Against all odds, and who now must deal with her first great failure as doctor, feeling herself miserable and responsible for not having found an appropriate antidote.</p><p>Why?-Thinks Philippe while see how the black entourage leading the coffin of his wife pass  in front of him-why she never loved me back? </p><p>Why?-Thinks Claudine at same time-why couldn´t  not save her life? A woman so beloved for the king, by her husband, why i couldn´t save yet  to her unborn child ? Now his husband would have something of her at last....</p><p>Both thoughts about the same person dead. But the same mourning the same pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Same Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Why were you in my way that day?-Claudine & Philippe Part 1

The Large Royal funeral cortege entered the great church.  
Hundreds and hundreds of people closely followed the king, next to the great chariot of gold and black in where was the Henriette´s flamboyant coffin.

Behind the sad procession, only two people were seen on the deserted road.

They were separated from each other.  
They might have been two relatives, including two friends or two servants of the palace, it were not for the flowing robes that one of them was carrying.

The death of the princess had been to much great for both. The first of them was a Prince of France too, Philippe, the capricious and immoral king´s brother, who right now was private of that child that he knew deepy that would been of himself not of his brother´s , & that Henritte did not have time for give to him. And her lost, she was not only his wife, she had been one of his most devoted supports, always shared nevertheless with this brother. But though his heart was not of Henriette´s why such pain? 

Why if his heart was clearly of his blonde favourite, why all that torment, that was cuting his body, his soul in two? ....The two blue eyes of Philippe looked with insistence the cortege that now was inside the church, he knew that was an scandal not to be next to this wife´s funeral, but he was not able....he couldn´t. 

Behind him, Claudine, the young doctor whom all the king´s doctors surely would accuse after Henriette´s death of witchcraft did not see how the heavy tears of Philippe , falled from his china cheeks to the sandy soil. 

Claudine threw down the fake mustache, feeling herself useless, feeling the full weight of the responsibility for that death, Henritte was so young....what kind of poison her enemies had used?   
Claudine looked her own hands with disgusting and fear. A woman doctor?"-as the king had asked to her one day. All had been a mistake, a damn wrong decision. By her desire of becoming a doctor, to save lives, how many had perished? First his father, whom she did not even can ask forgiven, and now Henriette the love of the king´s youth, and her unborn child. Claudine had been unable of stop her bleeding while the Henriette´s miscarriage. 

Really she was ready for hold such office? Henriette...the last Henriette´s smile just before die, was really her own reflection. Claudine in her practice had seen how many men and women die every day in her lost hospital: plague, leprosy, smallpox, long and painful illnesses from the side and head numbing members ...that she not even knew, and were forcing her to open the bodies in the darkness and studing every each organ of the human anotomy while she was analyzing their homores, searching an answer...and the same last reflection in the people dieying...their last expression. That were the most difficult things that a doctor should of support, not the body´s last breaths, but the soul´s last reflection in their faces: when their souls left their bodies for join to Jesus. Because the true person that we are is seen in our last breath, that last expression is not of our body´s but our soul´s. That is what the long years of experience had taught to Claudine. 

But the sweet expression of Henriette, dieying in middle of her beloved flowers, while she was turning in the most darkness night the lifes of both Royals Brothers, so beautiful both of them as a awakening, pierced the Claudine´s brains. She did not sleep since three days ago. 

In her sad eyes , bloodshot from lack of sleep suddenly something was broken by the Philippe´s voice. 

\- You are there -he said, very softly , his voice was now purely masculine, hoarse and desperate. In his tone nothing left of his usual child & sharp tone. 

Philippe was in the middle of the long path, Claudine few meters further back, next to the door guards.

-Yes, Your Highness-she said with a tone yet even more hoarse.

-Do you know? In those moments like that is incredible how God...-Philippe started, but something made him stop his speech. 

But Claudine shaking her head knew what was. Was something hurtful to her . But she did not care about that , she deserved it. 

-Yes are in moments like that, when God in His incomprehensible wisdom meets on the way to two very unequal beings, to a prince in love and the person who couldn´t save his true love , just something like that -she said, leaning against the white wall-the executioner and the victim. 

Then Philippe felt something that never he had had . A kind of understanding and support come from nowhere, of that unknown woman.  
Because Philippe needed always the humilliation of another in froint of him, his relief in this world has a very high price: that all his own sins would pale next to the antoher´s sins. This feeling make of Philippe a human being proud & vain, and for that he hated himself yet more. 

Philippe was of those men who never would meet the happiness because he never would be satisfied with anything. Although his brother would let him be his commander in all the France´s wars . Although he would conquer an empire like Julius Caesar or Alexander the Great. The Happiness never wouldn´t exist . Not for him. 

-You are not the executioner-Philippe said looking of sidelong the descomposed Claudine´s face-you tried save her life, at last. 

-No, this is not enough, your Highness, not for me-Claudine said crying, she let the tears cover her face, was such tired of fake, and fake in froint of all those noble faces that were doubting of her own medicine knowledges, but not such as herself was making that. 

-Do you see? -Philippe opened his two arms, exposing his vibrant white tie, made of lace, the only white garment in his prince dress-that´s the problem here, in this place-he screamed of pain looking the palace-that here Here nothing is enough for anyone. I never was enough for her-Philippe pointed with his eyes filled with tears to the Church-as yourself have seen, when my wife called to my brother. And she was never enough for him, neither. He always loved to such hearts, that my wife´s was just a toy for him. Philippe was hysterical, making circles, in froint of her, looking her, while he waved his silky black hair sideways with annoyance.

-Yes, well my knowledge was not enough for save her, Your Highness-said Claudine, breathing deeply, and now closing her eyes, very sure that he was not looking her -and i´m affraid that this weakness is not different for the kings or the commoners like me-said her finally. 

-Exactly is not different-Philippe suddenly he lunged at her, and with despair and violence generated from his pain shook her shoulders -for that i can not share my brother´s dream of Versailles, for that i want leave this place. 

-For Reach the happiness? For have "enough" Your Highness will leave to His Majesty? I can not blame you, i just can blame me-Claudine said.-"Why God did this to him? Why he put in my Way a prince like you now? I couldn´t console three days ago to Anne, the baker, when suddenly a strange fever took her son out- the sad Philippe´s eyes turned in dark, almost black, and Claudine saw how the child that had lived in him such time was passing away. 

 

The pressure of his arms apart, softly, as he understood.

-There are moments that the life make eternals, woman. And this is one of them-said he finally, looking in the distance to the the choir of nuns sang the Miserere.   
-She lived as she wanted, Your Highness, is not your fault-Claudine said, when the Philippe´s crying started to be so great that the entry guards looked at each other for a few moments.

Philippe sat on the stairs, but not Claudine. She was leaving, when the Prince´s voice reached her. 

-Not even now i´m a "enough" company for you, Claudine? -asked to her Philippe, with the expression of a cornered animal when she looked to him. 

That was probably the only time in all the France and all Europe´s time that a prince was almost praying by the Company of a Commoner. 

-It the first time that your Highness call me by my name-said her, sitting on the stairs beside him. 

-Claudine-he said, smiling-tell me, in a royal voice sound different than in your banker´s voice?-he joked smiling in middle of such tears. 

-Oh yes, Anne , you know, the banker, pronounce my name without so much affectation-Claudine joked too , frowning.

Philippe did not say anything, just looked to the church as Claudine did. Then he noticed about her fake moustache, and took this off her hands, suddenly. 

-Is funny, I sometimes dress up as a woman the Louis XIV´s shame , the Versailles shame-he said, with his voice "affected" while she bursted into a silly laugh, but continued-as you dress up a man, pretending to be a male doctor-he said, giving back her moustache. 

She took the moustache and answered to him:

-Yes, the shame of Versailles too-she said-but maybe...when you are a woman and i´m a man are who really who we are. In Versailles or in any place. 

-If my brother would hear you saying that...he´d cut your head-said Philippe-but come on, come with me-he invited to her offering his hand, cleaning his crying with the left one. 

Claudine tired of so much darkness, blood and death followed the king's brother.

-Tonight we´ll be ourselves then, put your moustache back-he said, smiling. 

-Yes Your Highness-she said, maybe this way was the only one in bringing to him the relief. Philippe was like a child and a child needs a friend. 

-And Where is your Love, your highness? -Claudine asked to Philippe, walking next to him, into his chamber, while spits on the mustache, hitting it back on top her lips. 

-My What? -Philippe gave a tug on his hand, angry-you mean...Chevalier? 

Claudine nodded comfortably but Philippe said to her :

-Is not enough ,we´re on Versailles do you remember? -he laughed as a man prisioner of such madness ..., & Claudine felt so badly that Philippe was making superhuman efforts to escape his pain. For that maybe Claudine did a ceremonious bow, while Philippe smiled again , opening his Royal Room´s door. Now the game had officially begun.

-My love, a gentleman must Wait by his Lady in the door, if not you will ruin my reputation-Philipe said, with his most female tone, and Claudine did not say anything. Just looked to Philippe, that strange prince of France. He was really cute, so different were his hair to the King´s honey colour and honey´s smell, while the Philippe´s ones were dark, and her sking yet more whiter, more chain, her voice more stronger and male, being less masculine in his way, but owner of a violency that scare to everyone in his presence, which energy was more lively, less elegant than the Louis charmed ways. Louis was the the wounded sheep, Philippe was really the golden eagle.  
Philippe was the Louis owner and not in the same way...as everyone was thinking...though Claudine was she was there, waiting by the prince. 

She was paid to do this charade because she was caping beyond the weight of his unconsciousness, in a selfish way too. 

Why did i let Henriette die? Why i not even could save her unborn child?? " those questions this night only won´t pierce her mind. 

In Fews minutes, the strong door was opened. 

-Mylord?-the soft Philippe´s voice sounded, and suddenly a woman's hand came out of the white doors, played with a transparent sleeve.  
-I´m here Milady-Cloudine said, with her normal voice. She was not able of fake another voice, but fortunately her voice was hoarse by nature. She knew that this was placing to the Prince.   
-Oh, i´m here for you monsieur. You will be My Love, this night only -the ardent whisper that rose by the Claudine´s ear left her in shock....  
Philippe was like a snake, lustful, magical ...she not even had looked him dressed as a woman, and was disturbing her already, squeezing her against the window, forcing to face to hear his perversions before looking at his body transvestite with a beautiful pink suit his wife. 

-Oh Monsieur, you are so small-Philippe said, squeezing Claudine yet more and more, until that her mouth was inside her ear, and Claudine noticed how his tongue was crossing her earlobe as a dowser looking for water...so that was the meaning of to be his "Love" for one night only...a night stand. 

-You and me, know that you are gonna to spend this night with me, Doctor-said after Philippe, and touched with an insatiable touch, next to a deep sigh, the Claudine´s belly, forcing her to feel what he was waiting-you want or not...my brother won´t be here for protect you so...let me help you to be yourself. 

-But now i don´t want His Majesty protection, mylady-said Claudine, turning around and kissing the Philippe´s face full of make up....he approached his lips wet next to her, but Claudine gave him a shove-i won´t be the lover of an unknown lady, i´m sorry. 

-Oh of course i´m Lady Vanessa D´Orleans-Philippe said, with his funny wig blonde moving around her dark hair-we need a feast.... 

The first glass of wine sit her well, while she was sitted in the long Philippe´s living room, and he took long time for make that his valet would bring the wine, while the glass was losing a smell very known for Claudine...that drug ...was the Ayahuasca. Lady Vanessa D´Orleans wrote some notes, and was in the great sofa next to the Doctor, saying pervs jokes, and filling her glass of wine so much that for Claudine, in less than half an hour, the whole room was full of people...men dressed as women, women as men, wearing masks and colorful dresses populating the carpet blinded her sight, overlapped before er eyes, completely back and drugged . Claudine started to walk, drunk in middle of all the people of Philippe´s chambers until the main window, where she take with strenght the courtains, tired of what her life was, of what her life would be....she was not worthy of her work...he was an useless...she did not rip the courtains, but yeah she striped the table full of glasses, by yelling at most.

Then, someone said something in middle of that far orgy of colour and wine, touching her ass:

-Here finally are you here, Chevalier-said Philippe´s in her ear, my man-he said while he took her of her hand, and drove her until his bedroom, closing the door. 

-The bed is ready, as i´m, my Chevalier-said Philippe, so drunk maybe as she was, leting fall his dress...

Claudine hardly could see him, just hear his voice...

-I´m not Chevalier, i´m....

-Oh come on, my darling . i won´t be a prince arrogant this time, you are Chevalir, I have known you by your blond hair, your mustache...-Philippe was naked almost a newborn next to her...or that was what his shadow seemed... when he he stood watching her almost numb.

-Come here-Claudine said, touching her hands, and let him fall on top her-youyou've numbed my real senses with Ayahuasca, just for make me weak up anothers much more powerful...this room is full of people Philippe ? say to me the truth. 

-Maybe-he said, while she opened her two arms, and let Philippe make what he would want....while she closed her eyes, and let her own sins by what happened with Henriette and her own blame die in middle of that pleausure that Philippe extracted of her, losing his own sins inside her, while his moans were mixed with the Claudine´s and both moveing silently, looking for a piece of virgin skin that had not been kissed or bitten first by any of them.....

-"Why were you on my way this day"?-Philippe asked-ah.......  
but his climax took her voice, and turned off the same pain that he was feeling by the lost of his wife, as Claudine who was reduced to be a simple doll under him...with her own hands climbing by the Philippe´s dark hair, searching more, almost prying by more...and he gave to her much more...than just words, than just sins, that just forgive.


End file.
